To Make Everyone Happy
Box 10: To Make Everyone Happy (みんなを幸せにするためには, Minna o Shiawase ni suru tame ni wa) is the twenty-second episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary The Student Council are shocked by the arrival of Medaka, now going by the moniker Medaka (Rev). Oudo questions Naze as to why she brought Medaka upstairs, who replies that she had no way of stopping her. Medaka (Rev) goes on to declare that she is not the same person the Student Council knew. Zenkichi demands that Oudo explain what he has done. Oudo tells Zenkichi he brainwashed Medaka, but Medaka (Rev) refutes him, claiming she was just reawakened; she has woken up from the thirteen year nightmare of thinking she was born for others. To himself, Oudo admits she is right, as the only reason he was finished early was because he opened up something that was sealed in her mind. Medaka (Rev) tells the Student Council that from now on, they will support the Flask Plan, and she will be joining the Thirteen Party. Medaka (Rev) states that she was born to make herself complete and that if the other students die, they should feel honored that they died for such a cause. From behind the pillar, Maguro realizes that, rather than giving Medaka a new personality, Naze and Oudo have only put Medaka's Abnormality in control of her. When the Student Council refuses to go along with her, Medaka (Rev) dismisses all three of them. Medaka (Rev) hands herself over to the care of Thirteen Party, and tells Oudo she will marry him if it is to her benefit. Impressed by her brazenness, Oudo agrees, stating that a political marriage is appropriate for someone like him. Koga whispers to Naze that it is rare for thing to go exactly as Naze predicted. Naze expects the Student Council will lose the will to fight after being so abruptly dismissed from their positions. They are not disheartened however, and instead decide that they will go along with the wishes of the old Medaka. When the Student Council moves to stop her, Medaka (Rev) uses Oudo's Weighted Words to send them to their knees. Still hidden, Maguro calls out to his sister, telling her that she still holds her memories from thirteen years ago even if she thinks she has cast her old self away; as proof, she is crying. Medaka (Rev) is surprised to find the tears, and is caught off guard and attacked by Zenkichi. Oudo is amazed that he can still move. Zenkichi declares he will defeat Medaka (Rev) and release the original Medaka. Medaka (Rev) engages in a ferocious battle of kicks with Zenkichi. The four members of the Thirteen Party watch on as Zenkichi and Medaka (Rev) fight, and Oudo asks Koga if she wants to join in, who tells him that no one could get between them now. Medaka (Rev) attacks relentlessly, first with a kick to the throat, and then with a barrage of syringes. Naze is stunned to see Medaka (Rev) use her own syringes in conjunction with Munakata's skills with hidden weapons. Maguro explains that Medaka is the type who can learn anything if shown, but mentions that no one, himself included, could teach her anything. Zenkichi shrugs off the attacks however, and angrily demands the Medaka (Rev) get serious with him. Medaka (Rev) grows confused as she finds she can't fight Zenkichi seriously. As their battle continues, she keeps trying to remember. Distracted by her reminiscing, Medaka (Rev) takes a clean hit form Zenkichi, who becomes frustrated as her movements grow dull. As they keep struggling, Medaka (Rev) continues to think back to her childhood. Medaka's biological mother died from a heart attack directly after childbirth; Medaka coldly thought her mother existed only to give birth to her. Medaka grew up with her father, her step-mother, her older sister, and her older brother. Because of her abnormal abilities, she quickly matured, and soon was surpassing even adults in all fields. Because of this, Medaka began to wonder why she was even born. At the age of two, Medaka was sent to a hospital to study atypical children; it was a starting point for the Flask Plan. While waiting to get checked, Medaka ended up sitting beside a four-year-old Kumagawa. He was sorely unimpressed by what was going on, telling Medaka that people are born for no reason. As he was called in, Kumagawa left Medaka with the parting words that there was no point in being alive. These words left a strong impact on Medaka, and she lost interest in the world. Eventually, she grew bored with the constant examinations and tried to escape. Hiding from the hospital staff, she made her way into a nursery room for children of the doctors on call. Inside, she found only one other child, a two-year-old Zenkichi struggling with a toy puzzle. No knowing how else to introduce herself, Medaka took the toy away from him and easily solved it herself. An impressed Zenkichi asked her to solve the rest of the puzzles in the room, which she accomplished without trouble, much to Zenkichi's delight. Medaka brushed him off, insisting that life has no meaning. When Zenkichi refuted her, she asked him for what reason she was born. He then pointed out how happy she had made him, and told her: "You were born to make everyone happy." Back in the present, Zenkichi runs out of patience, stopping himself in mid-kick, and questioning why Medaka (Rev) has stopped dodging. Finally remembering when Zenkichi gave her her purpose in life, Medaka (Rev) is now crying from both eyes, and smiling at Zenkichi. She then breaks the bindings holding her arms, and declares to Zenkichi that the reason he gave her thirteen years ago is no longer necessary, her brainwashing holding against the memories. Medaka (Rev) punches him in the throat knocking him to the ground. Oudo is not surprised, explaining that, even if she regained her memories from the past, it won't be enough to undo the brainwashing. He then calls out to Maguro, telling him he has lost. Oudo offers him a chance to rejoin the Flask Plan, pointing out the day's events have left several open places in the Thirteen Party. Admitting that he has lost all hope, Maguro despairingly accepts Oudo's offer. Medaka (Rev) straddles Zenkichi and wraps her hands around his throat, preparing to kill in order to stop her tears. Zenkichi tells her to kill him, as he can't stand the sight of her. When she asks him if he remembers what he told her thirteen years ago, he replies that he doesn't, but that she is probably talking about when he told her she was born to bring happiness to others. Medaka (Rev) is surprised that he remembers, though Zenkichi reiterates that he doesn't; just that he has always believed Medaka was that kind of person. Grabbing her temples, Medaka (Rev) tries to use Oudo's electromagnetic waves to brainwash herself back to normal. Zenkichi grabs her hands and tells her to stop, stating that he doesn't want her to destroy herself trying to go back to normal. Zenkichi then pulls her into a hug, telling her that if she wants to make others happy, she needs to be sure to make herself happy first. Medaka (Rev) calms down, and her tears stops. Medaka (Rev) abruptly leaves Zenkichi's embrace and rises to her feet. He addresses her as Medaka (Rev), and she tells him to call her Medaka. She apologizes to Zenkichi for getting him into a bad spot. He waves the apology, and asks her why she was born. Medaka answers that she was born to make others, and herself, happy. Watching on, Naze theorizes that she somehow learned Yukuhashi's Abnormality as well. Maguro chides her for explaining away such a romantic moment with Abnormalities. He warns her that if continues in such a manner, she will be miserable for the rest of her life. Maguro agrees with her theory, but states the only thing he will say is thanks. He thinks to himself that having Zenkichi stick with Medaka was the right thing to do. Oudo decides that it was a good experiment, and expresses his admiration for the bond between Medaka and Zenkichi. Medaka prepares to face Oudo, promising that she will shut the Flask Plan down, and will make him happy as well. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Youka Naze #Itami Koga #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Mogana Kikaijima #Kouki Akune #Oudo Miyakonojou #Maguro Kurokami #Mizou Yukuhashi #'Hato Tsurubami' (flashback) #'Kajiki Kurokami' (flashback) #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, Medaka (Rev) has a reversed thirteen decorating her straitjacket. Category:Episodes